Differences
by TearDropsOnMyBlueJeans
Summary: The MoM wants 6th and 7th years to get married by the end of the school year. So students scatter to find a partner to marry or risk getting stripped of their magic..Harry wants to marry Hermione..would that happen? AUish and H/Hr, R/L,and G/N
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! AU! This story, I warn you is AU, but not by much! This is 'officially' my third story, but I'm just testing the waters, since I'm used to writing post-Hogwarts, since it's easier, and since even if I did read all the Harry Potter books, I still don't get their lifestyle in Hogwarts, or rather, I don't get how the lessons and such are planned out. But this is just a test chapter. And, by the way, this IS a marriage law story, so, if you're going to say, stop stealing other people's plot, how about you search how many marriage law stories there already are?! About 7 for Harry Potter!**

**Nobody reviews, and I'll just delete this story. Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING!**

* * *

Near the end of Hermione, Harry and Ron's fifth year, Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort. Instantly, Harry shot to celebrity status because of it. Even though he couldn't have did it without Hermione or Ron, the people of the wizarding world just simply ignored what he says about Hermione and Ron. Ron was mad when he started to see headlines like, "Potter opens new cemetery for fallen heroes" or "Potter goes to the World Quidditch Games!" just because Harry had shot to famous celebrity status. In August, both Hermione and Harry came to the Burrow to stay until Hogwarts began.

It was nine in the morning, and Ron had just come down for breakfast, when he heard a knock.

"Ron, dear, can you get the door? I think it is Harry and Hermione." Said Mrs. Weasley, who was busy scrambling eggs.

Ron, dreading to see the sight of his 'celebrity best friend', dragged himself to the door, and opened it. There, standing was Harry, who was obviously in deep conversation with Hermione about a very interesting subject, because Hermione was there facing him, and nodding as if she understood what he was talking about. Hermione then realized that somebody had answered the door. She turned around and saw Ron standing there.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione, before she jumped on him, and gave him a bone crushing hug, and a kiss on the cheek, and then stood back to Harry, and tried to get her trunk from his hands.

"No, 'Mione, it's alright, I can carry it for you. Hi, mate! How's your summer?" said Harry, going in to Ron for a 'manly' hug.

Ron stepped backwards for Harry's hug.

"Um, I have to go eat breakfast. See you two later?" said Ron, stuttering.

"Yeah. We'll catch up later, right?" answered Hermione.

"Yeah, we sure will?" asked Harry.

"Yup. I'll see you two later." Said Ron, before rushing up the stairs.

Hermione and Harry shrugged, entered the Burrow, and closed the door behind them.  
Harry dragged their trunks into the kitchen, where Ginny, George, Fred, Bill, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley were sitting, eating their breakfast.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Feorge, Gred, and Bill!" exclaimed Hermione, smiling radiantly.

"Hi, Hermione!" chorused the completely entire table.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley, Mr.Weasley, Bill, George, Fred, and Ginny." Said Harry, smiling.

"Hi, Harry." Chorused the table again.

"Sit down, dears, I'll get you two plates!" said Mrs. Weasley standing up, and was about to go towards the kitchen, when Hermione stopped her.

"No, it's alright, Mrs. Weasley. You can sit down, I will get the plates. You worked hard this morning making breakfast, enjoy your breakfast, Mrs.Weasley." said Hermione, hurrying into the kitchen, and within a minute came back with two plates and two cups.

"So how were your summers, Harry and Hermione?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Just great, Mr. Weasley! I went to Bulgaria this summer, and it's amazing there." Said Hermione.

Harry, who was sitting right beside Hermione, was drinking milk, and, sprayed some out, when Hermione said that she went to Bulgaria.

"Hermione! Please don't tell me you went to go see Viktor! You know how Ron and I are against that?!" exclaimed Harry, looking at Hermione.

"No, no,no,no. My parents had a dentist convention somewhere in Bulgaria, and I went with them. I did see Viktor though, since I escaped my hotel room from the muggle world, and went into the wizarding world. I went to a Quidditch game in Bulgaria, Harry. Harmless. Thousands of witches and wizards go to a Quidditch game." Said Hermione, looking back at Harry.

"Harry, dear, how was your summer?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Great. I got to live with Sirius all summer, and I got to know a little bit more of my parents through Sirius' photo albums." Answered Harry.

"But I thought you were off opening a cemetery for the fallen heroes." Said Ron, behind Hermione.

"Well, I did. I just thought it would be nice to pay tribute to those who sacrificed their lives, and lost them, fighting against Voldemort." Answered Harry.

"Well then, I was lucky not to attend that opening if it included my best friend." Answered Ron, darkly, looking at Hermione.

The whole table stopped eating, and sat there in silence, watching two 16-year-old boys glaring at each other. It was an awkward silence, since none of the Weasleys knew about Hermione's part in the final battle.

"Um…Harry? What did happen?" asked Ginny.

Harry sighed, and was about to say something, when Ron cut in by saying,

"Hermione was going to be one of the fallen heroes, she really had fallen, and died with the Avada Kedavra curse, but somehow she was brought back to life."

Everyone looked at Hermione all of a sudden, and finally understood why there was so many cuts and bruises still on her arms and legs and face.

"It was only for two hours." Squeaked Hermione, who was not used to attention.

"TWO HOURS?! RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! HOW CAN YOU LET YOUR BEST FRIEND DIE!?" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"I wasn't near her when she was hit with the curse, mom! I was all the way across the Hogwarts ground, battling a death eater!" exclaimed Ron in his defense.

"I was with her when she go hit. She was hit by Voldemort. She pushed me to the ground, and got hit herself, when I turned my back, and didn't realize Voldemort was right behind me." Said Harry, quietly.

One and a half months later……………………………………………………………

"'Mione! I really need the help though! It's potions! I don't know what to do with a dragon's tale!" exclaimed Ron, pleading with Hermione.

"Go look it up at the library!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ron, instantly scared when Hermione starts yelling, started retreating himself from Hermione's arm chair.

"HERMIONE!!" exclaimed Harry, grabbing, his hand with two very thick envelopes.

When he got to her, he handed her a letter. Hermione unfolded it, and started reading aloud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear Miss Hermione Jane Granger,**

**As you know, last June, you and Mr. Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort. Now that muggle-borns are no longer in danger, the ministry has agreed to put back the marriage tradition. The last time that the tradition has been used was around 70 years ago, before Tom Riddle existed. Ever since 70 years ago, since Lord Voldemort has been horrifying us, we have pulled off the marriage tradition. Now that he's gone, we will begin to use it again. The marriage law works like this: Since you are 16 and over, you will be out for proposals. We have put in an ad for every magazine, newspaper and letters to ever man in the whole entire wizarding world, to advertise that you are open for proposals, and they will answer to it. The following parchment is the ads of you. For the next month, boys from Hogwarts and older graduated men will be sending in proposals for you to accept. YOU are to get married, or you will be banished from the wizarding world. You have to accept somebody's proposal by June 19, exactly one week before summer begins, and you are to be married by the age of 17. We hope you will find a soul mate.**

**Sincerely,**

**Percy Weasley**

**Minister of Magic**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hermione Granger is up for proposals! Here is her basic profile:**

**Name: Hermione Jane Granger**

**Age: 16**

**Known for: Being Harry Potter's sidekick, and the most brilliant witch of her time.**

**Interests: Reading, studying.**

**Hair Color and Type: Wavy Chocolate Brown with light brown highlights.**

**Height: 5'9**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You're kidding me, aren't you?!" exclaimed Hermione, instantly horrified at the thought of being married by the age of 17.

"Nope. I got one too. And already, I have gotten fourteen proposals from girls that are 7th Years." Said Harry, frowning.

Then an owl came flying into one of the opened windows at Gryffindor tower. The owl came directly at Hermione, and sat beside Hermione on an armrest. Hermione and Harry stared at the owl surprised, and Hermione reached to the owl's foot, and removed the parchment from it. Hermione opened the letter, and read it out to Harry

**

* * *

**

Dear Miss Hermione Jane Granger, 

**My name is Andrew Silver, and I want to be able to propose to you.**

**I am a 19-year-old young man that would like a young and smart lady. You are the most brilliant witch of you time, and I would like to learn from your knowledge. I hope you consider my proposal, so here it is:**

**Hermione Jane Granger, would you marry me?**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Andrew Silver**

* * *

"I'm sorry,'Mione that such a weirdo proposed to you. You deserve so much better than him." Said Harry.

You see, Harry was secretly in love with Hermione. She was the only girl he was ever close to enough to tell her all his secrets. And she was the only girl that actually saw him as just plain Harry, rather than Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who or The Boy Who Lived. But then, a light bulb flashed in his head. _What if I propose to Hermione? NO! I can't! It'll ruin our friendship!_

Hermione was just putting away the letter from Andrew Silver, another owl came in. Harry, this time grabbed the letter, and read it out loud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-'Mione**

**You have been my best friend and crush for 6 years. Please, take 'us' meaning you and me to the next level. I, Ronald Billius Weasley proposes to Hermione Jane Granger, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, and rich and poor. Please accept my proposal.**

**-Ronald Weasley**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry was heart-broken by the end of the letter. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Ron when it came to love with Hermione.

" Wow…he really can write letters that are disgustingly mushy when he wants to." Muttered Hermione, rolling her eyes, when she read the letter again.

"Are you going to accept his invitation?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. Like I really like Ron, but he's more of an older brother I never had kind of. Not the I like him, like." Said Hermione.

* * *

Well thanks for reading this story, and please leave a review!

Best Wishes,

-Gabriela-17

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Here's the next chapter, sorry if it's so short, but I'm trying to rush through this, to get to my other story, just to rush into my other story, but I've been slacking, so I just HAD to update another chapter, since I am feeling pretty guilty right now. But I AM giving all my all. Just enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

**DiScLaImEr: I do not own any of the places, characters or creatures that you recognize from the Harry Potter books, they all belong to their brilliant creator, J.K. Rowling. Plus, if I was the creator of the Harry Potter books, I would've put more brave Hermione in the books than Ron.**

**lol..I'm not a very big fan of Ron.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're not going to give Ron a chance? You do know that he has been fancying you for ages now?" said Harry, even though inside of him, he was jumping for joy that Hermione did not like Ron the way he thought she did.

"Of course I did, ever since 4th year actually, Harry. However, I seriously do not have feelings for Ron. Plus, if we became a couple, wouldn't it be more sleepless nights for you from our more constant bickering?" answered Hermione.

"I think you have a point there. Come on, we better meet Ron in the Great Hall for dinner." Said Harry, standing up and going out of the common room, while reminiscing the memories about his sleepless nights because of Ron and Hermione's famous bickers at two in the morning.

After the three met at their usual spot in the Gryffindor table, yet another bunch of owls came flying into the Great Hall. Two landed in Hermione's soup, two landed on Harry's plate full of mashed potatoes and turkey, and one landed in Ron's plate full of chicken legs and steak. When both Hermione and Harry all opened up the letters quickly, they saw each other's instead of their own.

"'Mione! I don't want to see your proposals!" exclaimed Harry, when he opened the first letter, and saw a picture of a very familiar looking ferret boy.

"Same goes to you, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, looking at her letters, which were Harry's, and reading Pansy Parkinson's proposal quickly.

Then, after Harry and Hermione exchanged their letters, they heard a screech come all the way down the Gryffindor table. Everyone turned to look at a very red-faced Lavender Brown.

"You proposed to Lavender Brown, didn't you?!" exclaimed Hermione, looking at Ron.

"Yes. So what? Are you thinking of accepting my proposal?" answered Ron, curtly.

"I got a few months, for your information, Ron. I wouldn't like to settle onto just the second proposal proposed to me!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, maybe you should consider? Maybe just a letter back saying you are considering." Exclaimed Ron, growing red-faced as red as his hair.

Harry groaned behind the two bickering friends, predicting a bicker between them beginning.

A few minutes of Hermione and Ron's voice echoing throughout the Great Hall, Ron suddenly stopped. An owl has dropped onto his plate of food, once again, but this time, Ron opened the letter, and a ring fell out.

Hermione quickly stopped bickering with him too, and lifted up the letter carefully. It read:

_- Ronald_

_I accept your proposal for marrying you._

_I, Lavender Violetta Brown accept the proposal of Ronald Billius Weasley. I hope you like our engagement ring, and I hope you will give me mine soon._

_Love,_

_Lavender_

"I think that just token care of Ron." Said Hermione, laughing at how Lavender demanded her engagement ring in her marriage proposal.

"Congratulations mate. No more snogging other girls now that you're engaged to be married within a year." Said Harry, laughing, patting Ron on the back, will Ron put on his engagement ring.

"Harry James! Don't you laugh! I bet sooner or later a group of girls would pressgang you into marrying Romilda Vane!" exclaimed Hermione, hitting Harry playfully with her hand.

"Well…you can't expect me to accept this fast, can you? I've only been up for two hours and a bit, 'Mione. I don't think I would accept a proposal as fast as Lavender has accepted Ron's proposal so fast. And how about you, the maybe-future-Mrs.Malfoy?" Said Harry, in a mockingly serious voice.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?! Malfoy hasn't proposed to me, has he?!" exclaimed Hermione, suddenly frightened.

"Oh, yes he has!" exclaimed Harry, handing Hermione a piece of parchment.

Hermione looked at the letter:

** - Granger**

** Hermione Jane Granger, would you do the honor to accept my proposal to marry me, Draco Xavier Malfoy?**

**Sincerely,**

**Draco Malfoy**

"You're kidding me?!" exclaimed Hermione, sitting back down onto her seat.

"I don't think he's kidding, 'Mione. But hey, looking on the bright side, then we're all planned out. The 'Golden Trio' marrying out to successful lines and family backgrounds. I'm going to be Mister Ronald Weasley with a certain Mrs. Lavender Weasley, Harry's going to be Mister Harry Potter with a Mrs. Ginerva Potter, and our little Hermione is going to be Missis Hermione Malfoy with a Mr. Draco Malfoy watching her every move. We're going to be all perfectly matched!" exclaimed Ron in a very large sarcastic voice.

Both Harry and Hermione both started choking on their dinner, surprised that Ron can say something like what he said.

****

Hermione and Harry were in the common room, in the desk area where only the two friends were writing back to their proposes.

**Dear Pansy Parkinson**

**Even though I am supposed to make up my mind by the end of this year's school, I am still looking for more proposals, because I want some variety in choices. I will keep you in mind. We'll keep in contact. And…..no hard feelings?**

**Sincerely,**

**Harry Potter**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dear Luna Lovegod,**

**I am supposed to make my mind up by the end of this year's school year, but I want to wait a little longer to see if I have more variety, or that maybe I'm a little more compatible with another girl? I appreciate your proposal, and I will certainly keep you in mind when deciding my final choice.**

**Sincerely,**

Harry Potter

* * *

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Dear Draco Malfoy,_**

**_As tempting as your proposal sounds, I am afraid I have to decline because of one, personal reasons unknown to you whatsoever, two, past history, and three, we're not at all compatible in personalities._**

**_I am truely sorry to decline your offer._**

**_ Yours, _**

**_ Hermione Granger_**

* * *

**_Dear Blaise Zambini,_**

**_Even though yours, also like Draco's sounds tempting, but I am afraid I cannot accept you offer for now. I am still considering you as a husband candidate, but I'm afraid I cannot make the decision tonight, since I have only been open to proposals for a total of about 5 hours. Please understand._**

**_Yours,_**

**_Hermione Granger_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Hermione, I have been wondering…..would you accept my proposal if I also proposed to yo-"began Harry, after many moments of himself arguing inside him rather or not to ask Hermione to marry him, but he was cut off by a certain Justin Finch-Fletchly, shouting to Hermione,

"Hermione Jane Granger, would you do the honor of being my wife?"

Harry, blinked, refusing to believe that the only time he actually decided to ask his crush of 5 years to marry him, he gets interupted.

* * *

**Well..that's the end of my 2nd chapter. If you want me to update soon, then please review!**

**Best wishes,**

**Riela**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hi, everyone! Thanks for all the lovely reviews I have been getting! All the reviews are appreciated! I know this is mean, and I, too also hate it when authors also right this in their stories, but I, like my other story, wants to set a review goal, and until that review goal is achieved, I am not going to update. So I'll wait, if I have to wait for four months and up to one year to get to my review goal, but I love reviews, and they really give me encouragement to write the story. So for this chapter, I want my number of reviews to go from 13 to 20.**

**Thanks for everyone that understands.**

**DiScLaImEr: I do not wish to own nor own every character you recognize from the Harry Potter books. They all belong to their most brilliant creator, J.K.Rowling.**

**I'm just doing this fan fic for my own amusement.**

* * *

Harry blinked once, and then blinked twice for two straight minutes.

"Harry! Harry James!" said Hermione, snapping her finger in front of Harry's blinking eyes..

"Yes?" Asked Harry, finally breaking away from his trance.

"You were spacing out, Harry. What's wrong?" asked Hermione, worried about Harry.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong... I just thought about Ron and Lavender. I can't believe he's walking down the aisle, when he didn't put any effort in looking for a wife. Sooner than you and I can blink, 'Mione, I'll see that Ron and Lavender have kids running around before long." asked Harry, all of sudden making up a lie., and then saying stuff about wives and children from his heart.

"It's part of growing up, unfortunately, Harry. I know that you don't want to see Ron walking down the aisle before you do, because you have always wanted a loving wife and children than he, but you'll find her. You'll find that one special girl that will love you through all eternity and have dozens of children for you. Perhaps, it's Ginny, or Padma, or maybe even me. But don't worry, Harry. You'll find her, that I promise you." Said Hermione, kissing Harry's forehead, then packing up, and walking her way up to the 7th Year girls' dormitory room.

"'Night, 'Mione." Said Harry.

" 'Pleasant dreams, Harry." Answered Hermione, before she shut the door behind her.

**Next morning**

" 'Morning, Ron. ' Morning, Harry." Said Hermione, sitting beside Harry, and across Ron, when she came for breakfast the next morning..

" Morning, Herm. Do you want to go to Hogsmeade today, to help me pick out a engagement ring for Lavender... since you're a girl and all." Said Ron.

" Sure, Ron." Said Hermione, straightening out her black jeans, and her white baby doll dress, before reaching over to Ron's side of the table to grab a few pieces of toast..

"Won won!" exclaimed a screechy voice behind Hermione.

Both Harry and Hermione turned around at the same time, to see Lavender, wearing an blue empire dress with cowboy boots standing right behind them.

"Good morning, Lavender. Pleasant day, isn't it?" asked Hermione, smiling a fake smile.

"Certainly, Hermione. Especially if my husband is presenting me with an engagement ring tonight, right, Won won?" answered Lavender, squealing.

"What ever you say, Lav. Anything to keep you happy, makes me happy." Said Ron, looking at Lavender with googly eyes.

"Harry! Will you be my husband?" asked Ginny, sneaking behind Harry..

Harry turned around, and saw Ginny in a green halter dress, and then for the first time that morning, he realized that every girl from every house, that were in legal age for arranged marriage, and a few in 6th year, were wearing dresses, and some, like Hermione looking for modesty in dresses, in either leggings or jeans..

"What's with the dresses this morning.?" Asked Harry.

"All the girls in all the houses this morning, sent owls to each other, instructing us all to wear dresses, if we want to make it through the day today, so that our 'suitors' can see us in dresses. If you see a girl you like, and she's wearing a white dress, then she's up for offers. If she's in a different color of dress, than she is, either she is engaged already, or is waiting for her 'Prince Charming', or a boy she has her eyes on. Like for example, the color of dresses has to say something about the person she is either waiting for or engaged to. Like Lavender's dress for example, her dress is blue, for Ron's eyes. And if I'm not mistaken, Ginny's green dress means she's waiting for a certain green-eyed boy." Explained Hermione, quickly, and winking at Harry, when she got to explaining Ginny's dress.

"Oh..I get it. 'Mione, you really look good in white.., hm.. I was going to ask you, last night, before Seamus rudely interrupted me if you would do me honor to be my wi-" started Harry, before he was, once again, cut off by a angry Ginny.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me today?" asked Ginny, furiously.

"Sure. But can't Hermione come with us? Like two makes a duo, but three makes a crowd!" said Harry, nervously, side glancing to Hermione for mental moral support.

" 'Mione can't, Harry. Remember? I asked her to go to Hogsmeade first." Said Ron.

"Oh, right. So, I guess it's just us two, today, Gin." Said Harry, sadly.

Two hours later...

Hermione and Ron went to the Three Broomstick together for lunch, and coincidently, they bumped into Harry and Ginny, so the four went and got a booth, and sat down.

Harry, seeing that, after both Ginny and Ron went to the loo, that he would get a chance to ask the question that has been burning inside him since that moment he was about to ask Hermione to marry him, when Seamus interrupted him.

" 'Mione..I have been meaning to ask you if you would do me the most highest honor of being my wife?" asked Harry,, looking at Hermione, with his famous puppy-dog eyes.

Hermione was drinking Butterbeer, and was reading the Prophet at the same time, when she heard what Harry said, and instantly, a sip of the Butterbeer, went down the wrong tube, and Hermione, started coughing out Butterbeer.

Harry, thinking it was a bad sign, sighed, and looked out the windows for comfort in the happy couples walking along the streets of Hogsmeade.

Harry was broken-hearted

* * *

.

**Well..sorry if this was a short chapter, but please, please review, and critism welcome!**

**Best wishes,**

**-Gabriela**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such a long update...it's been busy lately, with Christmas and New Year's just passing by, and now that I have F.S.A.'s (Canadian government tests that are very important) coming up, I have to study hard, or my bad marks are going to follow and haunt me throughout my school years. Well, anyways, for those who are reading this story, and reading 'Is It True Love This Time Around', I'm having a major writer's block, so I won't be updating for a while. I hope you all don't mind. Just please read and review, is all I ask, and my goal this chapter is 30.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter world.**

* * *

After Hermione finished coughing out the remaining of her butterbeer, she noticed how sad Harry looked, looking outside the window. "What's wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione, reaching over the table, to hold Harry's hands. Slowly, Harry turned his head and said, "Oh nothing, just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" persisted Hermione, pressuring Harry for details, to make sure if he's really okay.

"We all have dreamed of a perfect life, 'Mione, one day, or another, picturing yourself with the ones you love, and having many children, and just basically your dream life. But what if the person you wanted to have children with, refuses you?" answered Harry.

"Oh, Harry…You clearly think too much. I don't think there's a woman in this world that would refuse to be your wife." Said Hermione, standing up, and kissing Harry on the forehead.

"What if she is? What if she's fallen in love with somebody? Should I take the chance to ask her to marry me?" asked Harry.

"You have someone in mind, don't you, Harry?" asked Hermione, looking at Harry fondly like a mother.

"Well...yes..." said Harry uneasily.

"Well, what do you mean 'Well...yes'?! Tell me her name! What's she like?" exclaimed Hermione, happy and sad at the same time.

You see, just like Harry was, when he saw and heard Ron proposing to Hermione, she was sad, because she was in love with her best friend.

"Well, she's smart, compassionate, and sensual," began Harry, before, he took a few deep breaths, and began again, "She's perfect. And she's yo-"before he was cut off, by Ginny, sitting down the seat next to Harry. "So what are you guys talking about?" asked Ginny, excitedly.

"Nothing." Answered Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"Oh, that's good. Well, anyways, I'm starved, so should we order something to eat?" said Ron, waving to get a waiter's attention.

"Sure." Said Hermione, smiling, while looking at the menu.

A few minutes later, a blonde server walked over to their table, and started to flirt with both Ron and Harry. After a few minutes of insufferable flirting, between Ron and the blonde girl, while the blonde girl was flirting a storm up with Harry, Hermione had enough of it.

"Um, excuse me, can I get an B.L.T. sandwich with fries for myself, with butterbeer, and can I also get two large chili cheeseburgers also with butterbeer?" asked Hermione, smiling innocently at the older girl.

"Of course, miss." Answered the girl, snobbishly.

"Thank you, and that would be all, unless Gin, do you want anything?" answered Hermione, smiling at Ginny.

"Um, a Caesar salad with some pumpkin juice for me, thanks." Said Ginny, going red.

After the blond walked away, Hermione turned to Ron and Harry and said,

"You two are disgraceful against the male species! You, Ron, engaged with a wonderful girl, and starts flirting your pants off the day after! And you, Harry James! Such a disgrace to be flirting with _her_! If I were not saying this for myself, I would also be saying this for poor Ginny, who has been sitting beside you speechless because of your actions!"

A seconds of silence later, Ron finally said something,

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. It was wrong for me to flirt at that bimbo of a girl, when I'm an engaged to a lot better girl than that bimbo."

Soon after, the food arrived, serviced by the bimbo, and the girl started her flirting again, this time, turning her attention to Harry. Harry just stared at Hermione. A few minutes later, the manager of the Three Broomsticks came to their table, and took the bimbo away.

"So is everyone finished yet? Because I really need to get going." Said Hermione standing up.

"I'm finished. Here, let me come with you, 'Mione. Just in case you get assaulted or something, you know." Said Harry also standing up.

"Alright then. You guys going to catch up to us later?" answered Hermione.

The two siblings nodded, and so Harry and Hermione were satisfied.

After paying for their lunch, they were on their way down Hogsmeade. "Hermione, would you please do me the honor of being my wife? You have been with me through thick and thin, and I really want to spend my whole life with you." Said Harry, stopping him and Hermione from going any farther into the library they were in, a few minutes later.

Hermione suddenly stopped, looked at Harry, with golden brown sparkling eyes, and said,

"Oh, Harry, I would love to, it's just, that the only problem is –"

"Hermione! If there's a problem, I'll do whatever it takes to fix it! I'll change for you! Just please, Hermione, I'm in love with you!" interrupted Harry, grabbing Hermione's hands.

"Harry, it's not about you. It's about Ginny. She has had a crush on you for a long time, Harry. I can't just break her heart and go ahead and be whatever she ever wanted to you, Harry. I feel wrong. She has confided in me so many times in you, it just hurts." Said Hermione, stroking his cheek.

"We'll keep it a secret until the wedding day. We'll just keep our secret between you and me, 'Mione." Said Harry, desperately.

After a few moments, Hermione answered,

"Fine, I'll do it. Yes, my answer is yes."

Harry was so happy, that he picked Hermione up, and swung her around.

"Now let me down so I can get some books." Said Hermione, smiling at Harry.

Harry let her down, and the two walked together towards the muggle novel section.

An hour later, Harry peeked at Hermione, who was sitting by a fireplace reading a book, and then he sat down next to her.

"'Mione, you are officially engaged to me, right?" whispered Harry.

Hermione, obviously engrossed into her book too much to notice Harry's question, nodded.

"I want to give you this ring. An engagement ring. It was actually my mother's." said Harry, bringing out an beautiful vintage diamond ring.

Hermione's attention shifted to the newly saw item, and gasped.

"Is that for me?" asked Hermione, stunned.

"Yes, it sure is. Here, let me put it on for you." Said Harry, putting the ring onto Hermione's left middle finger.

"Oh Harry, I wish I could've gotten you an engagemen-" started Hermione, before Harry cutted in,

"No, 'Mione, it's seriously okay. You'll keep your engagement ring on, since it's a lot more important for a girl to have the engagement ring. Plus, wouldn't it be suspicious for both you and I to get an engagement ring all of a sudden. Plus, I have to keep pursuing Ginny till someone proposes to her."

And as if Harry summoned Ginny by saying her name, she appeared behind them.

"Hey guys. Found any good books yet?"

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter 4. I hope you review though!**

**Oh by the way, Lavender's and Hermione's engagement rings are on my profile, and since I'm not good with describing anything, I suggest if you want to know how the rings look like, you should click the links on my profile.**

**Best wishes,**

- _Gabriela_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, another update, so please review more? My Review Goal is 32 though, so no reviews, no update, so please review! Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Oh, and MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE! Please read!**_

_**Okay, so I have just recently reread all my chapters for this story, and realized that at the beginning I was planning on it being 6**__**th**__** year, but now that I thought about it, it's 7**__**th**__** year, and Dumbledore will announce the heads during Halloween feast. And in some chapters, it has coarse language (damn, hell, whore, e.c.t.), so sorry.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or settings you see in this story. They all belong to their brilliant creator, J.K. Rowling.**_

**_Oh, and side note, I do not own the series 'Gossip Girl', which is briefly for a sentence, mentioned in this chapter._**

* * *

"Yeah. I don't know about Harry, but I found these really good muggle series that I'm going to read." Said Hermione, fake smiling, holding up a book, that seemed to be titled, 'Gossip Girl'. 

"It seems interesting. Maybe I'll borrow it one day?" said Ginny, momentarily distracted by the interesting looking book.

"Sure." Answered Hermione, before she stood up, with her arms all filled up with books, and started walking towards the checkout counter.

Ginny then turned to Harry, whom, while Ginny was distracted, grabbed a couple muggle novels and some spell books, and was on his way behind Hermione to the check-out counter.

A few minutes later, Ginny followed both Harry and Hermione back to Hogwarts.

"And you remember the time when me and Ron came to your house for a two weeks, and we were baking chocolate chip cookies?" asked Harry, laughing.

"Sure…'Ron, can you put two eggs in with the dough?' and he goes and puts the eggs in without cracking them!" exclaimed Hermione, laughing along with Harry.

Ginny was frustrated…no, she was more than frustrated.

First, Hermione Granger got to befriend Harry before she had the chance to, then Hermione Granger gets more attention (As in Viktor Krum and that disaster with Rita Skeeter), and now she even blossomed into a beautiful girl, not saying, Ginny, herself, was pretty or anything, but Ginny always thought Hermione as one of those, un natural ugly bookworms, that not even blossom. But that will all change, as soon as Ginny can get it. Because as you know, Ginerva Weasley always gets her way.

**Two Hours Later……………………………………………………………………...**

Everybody in the Great Hall were either busy talking and eating, or just plain eating, that cold fall night, when Dumbledore stood up.

"As you all know, there has been an law activated again, and now is mandatory and legal, for all 6th and 7th Years, by June to been engaged and married. I would like to congratulate the following happily new engaged women:Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Daphne Clearwater, Katie Bell, Millicent Blustrode, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, and Pansy Parkinson.And as you all know, it is against the law to release the names of the new engaged men, so I can not, girls, release their names. Please enjoy the night." Said Dumbledore briefly, before sitting down again.

"HERMIONE!!!!" squealed Lavender, running down to Hermione, who was sitting beside Harry.

"Yes?" -whispered Hermione quietly, quite scared of Lavender squealing.

"You didn't tell me you were engaged! When did this happen? Who's the lucky guy? Let's see your engagement ring!" said Lavender.

"I didn't get engaged till this afternoon, Lavender, of course I couldn't tell you. He told me to not to tell anyone yet, so I can't tell you yet, but I'll tell you when the time's right." Answered Hermione.

Lavender absorbed the juicy news quickly, lifted Hermione's left hand, and saw the antique diamond ring.

"This ring would've cost a fortune! Who ever your husband is, he's one of those good guys that would spoil you good and rotten, Hermy." Said Lavender softly.

"Th-Thanks." Said Hermione, shocked that Lavender had a soft side, that wasn't 'squealy' as everyone thought she was.

Ginny, who was sitting across from Harry, was also shocked, but not for the reason Hermione was.

"_That bloody whore.She's gotten engaged before I have! How is that possible? I'm a lot more appealing that she is!" _Thought Ginny.

"Hey, Herms. Congratulations. I guess, my little surrogate sister is finally growing up." Said Ron, dramatizing fake tears rolling down his eyes.

"Aw, thanks. It's good to see you settled down too." Answered Hermione, sarcastically, hugging Ron.

"Hermione, when, exactly, did you get engaged?" asked Ginny, snapping out of her foul mood for only one minute.

"This afternoon. I've just gotten my engagement ring from my engaged husband's owl when I was in the library with Harry." answered Hermione, lying through her teeth.

"Oh, how sweet. So, Harry, when are you deciding to propose to anyone? I'm sure you have a special girl in mind." said Ginny, switching her attention to Harry.

"Um...I actually don't really know. Like you know, June's a long ways away, so I can just take my time deciding." said Harry, quietly.

* * *

**_Sorry to end it so early, but I'm just squishing in this filler chapter, until I can get enough time to write an offical 'non filler' chapter._**

****

**_Please review!_**

****

**_Best wishes,_**

**_Gabriela-17_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for all the amazing reviews!! I truly appreciate each and every one of them! And I was so surprised to see I have gotten seven more reviews than I expected! Thanks to all! Sorry for such a short update last chapter. Forgive me, I'm up at six in the morning to write this chapter for you, so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm trying my best right here. So, as you know I have a series of important tests at school coming at me, so I will only be able to update on weekends, with short chapters. But I'll make sure, if I update short chapters, I'll make sure to update faster. Or do you want me to not update faster, and just update a long chapter? You can vote in your review. Please review! So, my review goal is 47, if that's okay? Good, thanks!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, creatures, settings, e.c.t, they all belong to J.K. Rowling, their brilliant creator, nor do I own the 'marriage law' plot, with the marrying and such, because I only became inspired to do one on Harmony after reading loads of Dramione marriage law stories. And, I think I only own the characters and names, creatures and settings that you do not recognize from any other books.**_

* * *

"Well, you can't Harry! It's not a long ways away! And if you don't start now, hunting for a wife, all the good ones will be gone!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I'm just not ready yet, Gin. It's still a long ways away, and I just can't choose from all these girls proposing to me!" exclaimed Harry, suddenly angry at Ginny pressuring him.

"Gin, maybe it's time to just let it go. Harry obviously can't choose from all the girls that are proposing to him, and now he's highly stressed out, because of it, so maybe you can stop pressuring him." Said Hermione, gently trying to get Ginny to sit.

Ginny sighed, and said,

"I guess you're right, Mi."

"See, was that so hard to bring down my off the rocker sister?" asked Ron, looking at Hermione.

"I can not believe I came so close into marrying you." Sighed Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"We would've made a fine couple, wouldn't we have, Harry?" asked Ron, turning to Harry, who was staring at Hermione.

"Sure, if you try to avoid the bickers and the fights, that is." Answered Harry.

"So, Hermione is your husband handsome?" asked Ron, suddenly turning into a 'gossip boy' mode.

"Lavender really has a influence over you, doesn't she?" asked Hermione, laughing, before she answered,

"Of course he is. One of the most handsome people I have ever seen, besides Malfoy, that is." Said Hermione, winking at Lavender.

"MALFOY?!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yes, Malfoy. Got a problem with it?"

"No!"

"Then why did you shout his name?"

"I'm surprised! You're thinking that _Malfoy_ of a git that has been calling you a 'mudblood' and teasing you endlessly for the past 7 years, handsome?!"

"Yeah, well, I hate him, and all, but you can never deny that Malfoy isn't good-looking!"

"Well, how should I know? I'm not gay! I don't look at boys like _that._"

"Well, we girls look at boys, _that_ way, Ronald."

"We- Well-"began Ron, trying to retort at Hermione, before Harry cut in,

"When do you two ever stop?!"

"When we want to!" shouted both Ron and Hermione.

"Well, I think right about now is the right time to stop, Ron and Hermione!"

"No!" exclaimed both of them at the same time, again.

"Don't you two ever have enough of the bickering or the arguments? Can you two ever go one day without the arguments?!"

"No!"

Harry sighed, and finally said, as he shook his head,

"I wonder how I ever survived these past few years with you two."

"Because you love us." Said Ron, smirking at Harry.

Quietly, behind Harry, Hermione, and Ron, Ginny Weasley was planning something.

Something to get herself Harry.

Ginny Weasley was going to make a love potion, to guarantee that by the end of the school year, she will definitely have Harry Potter as her husband.

_**Next Morning…...**_

"Hey, Hermione is it illegal to make a love potion?" asked Ginny, looking at the older girl during breakfast.

Hermione, who was reading the Prophet and eating her breakfast at the same time, responded without looking up.

"Well, in ways it is illegal, and in some ways, it is legal. But from the laws of the Ministry, yes, it is illegal to make a love potion. Those that are found to, will get severely punished, so not many attempt to make one, and on top of that, some of the ingredients in the love potion are very rare and hard to find."

"Do you know how to make one?"

"Sure, I do. But I will never make one."

"Is there a book on it?"

"Yeah. There is this one about love, and you'll find the potion at the very middle of the book. Why do you need to know this, anyways?" said Hermione, finally looking at Ginny.

"Um…potions. Yeah, Snape wants us to research about a potion, and how it's made and all that stuff. I chose the love potion." Answered Ginny.

"Hm…I don't think Snape would give you an assignments that lets you do whatever you want. Are you sure, or are you just lying to me?" said Hermione, with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, it was out of curiosity, okay? I'm just curious about the love potion. But tell me, how many, exactly, of kinds are there of love potions?"

"One, because no one else has attempted nor bothered to make one more powerful or less powerful than this original one."

"Do you know how to make one?"  
" Yes, in fact, I do. It's just that I wouldn't and don't do it, even if my life depended on it."

"Why?"

"Because if you fail, you have a chance of dying. And if you succeed, both you and your victim will have severe side effects to it."

"Are there any books on it?"

"Ginny, I highly suggest you do not try and brew it." Said Hermione, standing up, looking at Ginny in the eyes.

"Brew what?" asked a deep voice familiar voice behind Hermione.

The two girls turned around to see a handsome green-eyed, raven-haired boy.

"Oh nothing. Hermione was just telling me about an interesting potion I wanted to learn about." Said Ginny sweetly.

"Well, anyways, you two shouldn't be discussing potions, but you should all eat before you lose your appetite when Ron comes down for breakfast." Said Harry, sitting down beside Hermione, and filling his plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry. I'll be in the library. See you in potions, Harry." Said Hermione, standing up, grabbing her book bag, and heading out of the Great Hall.

Ten minutes later, just before Ron entered the hall, Harry stood up, and said,

"I'm going back to the common room. I'll see you later, Ginny."

A few minutes later, he was in the library, looking around trying to find his favorite little bookworm.

He finally found her curled up on one of the few couches in the library, reading a book.

"Hey, you." Whispered Harry, gently, kissing Hermione.

"Hey. Wanted to get away from Gin. She's planning on brewing a love potion, and I'm afraid, you're her target." Whispered Hermione.

"Well, then I'll watch what I'm doing around her, shall I?" answered Harry.

"Well, it's just the problem is, I have no problem with her brewing the potion. It's just that I'm worried about her. If she doesn't brew the potion correctly, she might die of the effects of the rare ingredients. If she does, and she succeeds on giving it to you, I might lose you, Harry, and I don't want that. If she doesn't succeed in giving you it, and if someone, like Dumbledore or the Ministry finds out, she'll have some severe punishments waiting for her at the Ministry." Said Hermione.

"Well, I'll just have to be careful, and you'll have to prevent her from brewing it, right?" answered Harry.

"Hey, Harry and Hermione, it's time to head to class." Said Ginny coming behind them.

"Alright, give us a sec." Said Hermione and Harry at the same time.

"Anyways, Hermy, I need you to give me that book about the love potions." Said Ginny.

"I-I" said Hermione stuttering, before she was cut in by Miss Pince.

"Miss Granger and Mister Potter! It's time for you to get to class!"

* * *

_**Okay, so here's chapter 6! Please remember to review! And please vote for whether you want me to update longer chapters between longer periods, or shorter chapters faster please! And remember 47 reviews, or no update, no matter what!**_

_**Best wishes, **_

_**- Gabriela-17**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm finally done my tests, so that means more updates now!**_

_**Please review, and thanks so much for the great reviews I've been getting!**_

_**My next review goal is 60 reviews. Hope I reach that soon!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, subjects, locations, and/or things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

After three tantalizing hours of Potions and Charms, the three friends sat down at the Great Hall for lunch.

"' Mione, I'm still so curious… are you engaged to?" asked Harry, looking at Hermione, acting puzzled.

"I can't tell you, Harry. It's supposed to be kept a secret. But I'll definitely make sure you and Ron are going to be Best Mans, so relax. He's going to be a really good husband, I'm nearly definite." Answered Hermione, smiling, sitting down next to Ron, making her, being seated across Harry.

"I'm sure 'Mione's judgment is a lot better than you and I put together, Harry. So I don't think I would worry about dear Hermione over here." Said Ron, before he stuffed his mouth full of a chicken salad and garlic toast.

"Great, my brother is again, stuffing his face with food." Said a exasperated voice behind Harry.

Harry turned around to see the youngest Weasley staring at her older brother with disgust.

"I think I feel sorry for Lavender, for putting up with this for the rest of her life." Answered Hermione, shaking her head.

"I don't know how I ever put up with him like this for the past 16 years." Sighed Ginny, before she plopped herself beside Harry.

"I don't think we even have figured out how we put up with him for the past 7 years, Gin, not to mention right now." Answered Harry, before he too, began stuffing his mouth.

Hermione shrugged, and dug into her lunch.

Half an hour later, Harry and Hermione found themselves at the library again, doing homework, since they both had a free block, whereas poor Ron was stuck at History of Magic, with Professor Binn's boring droning.

"Hermione, what are the symptoms of pregnancy?" whispered a very pale Lavender, quickly, sitting beside Hermione, ignoring the fact that Harry was sitting right in front of Hermione.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, quickly forgetting Harry was right across from her, as Lavender had.

"I missed by three months."

"'Mione, what's an 'I missed' supposed to mean?" asked Harry, curiously.

Both Lavender and Hermione gave Harry a death glare, before Hermione said,

"Were you stressed out these past few days?"

"Were you?"

"No, but I'm still asking"

"No, I wasn't."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Throwing up, having a headache that just won't leave, I'm getting cravings, and my body just aches all over."

"Did you do 'something' with Ron?"

"Well…" began Lavender with a blush.

Harry then, suddenly understood what the two girls were talking about, and started blushing as well, just because it was an awkward subject.

"Well…?" repeated Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"Would a 'maybe' be a good answer?" answered Lavender.

"How did you get pregnant with Ron?"

"We were drinking firewhiskey, while I was staying over at the Weasley's after the War, and we got a little carried away. We swore it was a one-night thing, but now that I'm engaged to Ron…"

"Why didn't you tell anyone before?"

"Well, I was stressed out the past two months, and then, I can't really tell why this month I would be stressed out. But I've been throwing up, and I've been panicking, ever since I realize I have a chance of you know what."

Hermione quickly reached over to Lavender's stomach, and felt it.

"You're pregnant, Lavender. Pregnant with a pretty pair of twins." Said Hermione, feeling Lavender's stomach.

"How did you know?" asked Lavender.

"My family's been muggle for only two generations, you know. The 'Granger' family isn't all muggle blood. My great grandfather was actually a pureblood, that married a muggleborn witch, which their only child, my grandfather, which made him a halfblood, and then he also married a muggleborn witch, and they also had one child, and that was my dad, who is, by now, a muggle, and then he also married a muggle, so that makes me a muggle, and the first female born in the Granger family for eight generations. The Grangers, before the pureblood ran out of the family, were a long and ancient family of healing. And I have acquired their skills, including midwifery, so I can tell. Even if you're only three months along." Answered Hermione simply.

"Twins, you say, 'Mione?" asked Harry, looking at Lavender's slightly bumped stomach, with a doubtful look.

"Want to bet, that in Lavender, is a girl and boy?" challenged Hermione, looking at Harry.

"You bet. I bet fifteen galleons that Lavender's not even pregnant, and if she is, then I predict it's going to be one baby."

"Fine and I bet fifteen galleons Lavender _is_ pregnant, and is having twins."

"So be it. What's with you and pregnancy, anyways? Are you going to get pregnant soon?"

"Come on, Lav, let's go up to Madam Pomfrey." Said Hermione, standing up with her book bag slung across her slim shoulders.

Lavender stood up, and obediently followed Hermione out of the library.

Harry sighed, as he watched his future wife walk away from him.

One month later…

"Here, Harry, drink some pumpkin juice." Said Ginny, handing Harry a goblet full of pumpkin juice during dinner one night.

"Oh, thanks Gin." Said a very thirsty Dean Thomas, grabbing the goblet before Harry, Hermione, or Ginny can stop him from drinking the juice.

"Ginerva…Will you marry me?" asked a drooling Dean Thomas, a few minutes after drowning the juice.

"Hermione! What's an antidote for it?!" screeched Ginny, before a love-struck Dean Thomas tackled her on the ground, and began 'lip raping' her in the middle of the Great Hall, right in front of the professors, and all the houses.

* * *

_**Hey! It's 11 at night, and it's waay past my bedtime, and I'm awake just to bring this to you. Sorry for it being such a short chapter, and sorry if I'm going too fast for you liking. Please r&r! I'll promise to update sooner, but for that price, it'll be for shorter chapters, but all the same, thanks for those that have been reviewing! You guys are great!**_

_**Best Wishes,**_

_**- Riela**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! My next review goal is 70, so if that is okay, please review! Remember, no reviews, no updates!Oh, and another author's note, since I changed the year to be Harry, Ron and Hermione's 7**__**th**__** year, all the 7**__**th**__** years, have to get married before their 18**__**th**__** birthday, and lucky 6**__**th**__** years, they get an extra year. I'm sorry for all this adds…maybe I'll just go back to the first chapter, and rewrite it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter things, places, and characters that recognize. They all belong to their most brilliant creator, J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

Harry then turned his attention to Hermione, and Lavender, who were sitting at each of his sides.

"Sorry, Ginny! There's nothing I or you can do about it, until it goes away in a week!" exclaimed Hermione to Ginny, before turning her attention to Lavender.

"Have you told Ron about the news?" whispered Hermione to Lavender.

"I'm going to right now, after he finishes stuffing his mouth." Whispered Lavender.

"Ron, Lavender would like to tell you something." Said Hermione, the moment Ron finished stuffing his mouth.

"What is it, sweetling?" asked Ron.

"Ron, I'm pregnant." Said Lavender, after a couple of deep breaths.

"WHAT?!?!" exclaimed Ron.

"I'm pregnant." Said Lavender.

"With twins, and they're yours." Added Hermione helpfully.

"B-But we haven't.." said Ron, before trailing off.

"In August, remember?" said Lavender quietly.

"Then…that makes you a two months and a half along?" asked Ron.

"No, Ron. 3 months along is more like it." Answered Hermione.

"6 months…6 months, and I'll have to be a dad." Muttered Ron, faintly.

"If I'm not mistaken, they are going to be born on May 8th or at the 10th." Said Hermione.

"So, I think what 'Mione is trying to say, is that you better get married before the twins arrive." Said Harry.

"We can't just get married at Hogwarts, can we? And have the babies." Said Lavender.

"Actually Goyle and Parkinson just got married a week ago, since Pansy announced to Malfoy that she was a four months pregnant with his child." Said Hermione.

"We'll get married next month." Said Ron, finally.

"You two will have to get the license and the wedding all together. I'll owl Mrs.Weasley about the wedding, and Harry will go talk with Dumbledore, right, Harry? You two won't have to worry about anything." Said Hermione, helpfully, standing up, and kissing Harry on the cheeks, and walking out quickly out of the Great Hall.

She quickly went up to the owlery, and wrote a quick letter:

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**Mrs.Weasley**_

_**I'm sure you have heard about Ron and Lavender's engagement, and the marriage law being back on. It turns out, under some circumstances, that Lavender is three months pregnant with Ron's children, so we, meaning Harry and I, have decided to put on a wedding for our two friends, before the twins are born, in May. So Lavender and Ron has decided to get married next month. We are getting permission from Dumbledore, all five of us (Harry, me, Lavender, Ron, and Ginny) to be excused from classes and Hogwarts, to come for a weekend to the Burrow for the wedding, since both Ron and Lavender wanted to wedding to be there. So, would it be okay if the five of us come around the 7**__**th**__** or 8**__**th**_

_**Now on to a letter to you, that doesn't deal about weddings.**_

_**How are you doing, Mrs.Weasley? I hope you're well. I'm very well, if you're starting thing. I know, you expected that Ron would've proposed to me, and that I would finally become a Weasley, but to tell you the truth, I don't feel for Ron as he does to me. So he turned to Lavender. I'm sure Lavender and Ron would be a good couple. I'm also engaged, and one of the first 7**__**th**__** Year Girls to be engaged, right after Lavender. I cannot tell you who I am engaged to, but I can assure you, if you're worried about whom I'm engaged to. He's a nice man, and I think he (Or at least I) will announce at the Burrow) whom I'm engaged to. **_

_**All the best wishes from Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, and I.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Hermione**_

**_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_**

Soon, Hermione sent Hedwig off with her letter. She sat down beside one of the owls, and started to wait for a reply, hoping Mrs. Weasley would quickly send an answer. Hermione then suddenly fell asleep.

Two hours later, Hermione felt a peck on her hand, and woke up to see her hand harassed with beak pecks, and Hedwig, lifting her leg up for Hermione to take the letter.

Hermione quickly took the letter from Hedwig's leg, and opened up the parchment, it said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am aware of the marriage law, and I'm truly surprised, dear, that the letter you have sent me wasn't to announce the engagement between you and Harry. I expected Ron to have married you, but you see, during the summer, he and Lavender got very close, and I concluded that Ron and Lavender would've end up married. Whereas, you and Harry…I have always thought you and Harry would've ended up engaged. I have also wrote a letter to the headmaster to ask permission to allow Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender and you to be excused from school for a week from November 1__st__ to November 8__tth __and he agreed to let you five be excused. I have already begun the preparations for the wedding. I'm very happy that you have been engaged. I hope you would tell me who your husband'll be, but alas, that can't be possible until you come to the Burrow. Dear, you must write to me more often! Harry seems to have a lot on his mind whenever he write to me, and Mr. Weasley and I are worried about him. Ron and Ginny don't often write to me, and an old woman like me would love company, even if it comes through forms of letters. I wish you, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender all the best for your studies. And Hermione? Keep up the good work with watching over Harry and Ron, and keep your head high._

_With much love,_

_Mrs. Weasley_

_P.S. Hermione, dear, you must call me Molly. I cannot stand to think myself as so old._

Hermione was surprised at Mrs. Weasley's thoughts about hers and Harry engagement. Was it that obvious that Harry had a crush on her, but she was too blind to see? Hermione shook off that question quickly, and ran back to the Gryffindor common rooms, to see just Harry reading by the firelight.

"Hey, Harry." Whispered Hermione quietly, walking over to him.

"Hey, 'Mione. Where were you? I was looking for you all over Hogwarts, but couldn't find you." Said Harry, looking up at Hermione worried.

"Oh, I was at the owlery sending a letter for Mrs. Weasley, and was waiting for a reply, when I fell asleep." Answered Hermione, and then, for the first time, realized that she was burning up with a fever.

"Hermione, you don't look so well. What's wrong?" asked Harry, standing up, and going closer to Hermione, to touch her forehead.

"Mione, you have a fever! What did you wear outside to the owlery?!" exclaimed Harry.

"Only my uniform." Said Hermione, gesturing to her white blouse, and her knee-length skirt.

"Come on. I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey." Said Harry, grabbing Hermione's hand, and dragging her to the infirmary."

After half an hour of checking Hermione's health, Madam Pomfrey told concluded that Hermione only had a simple cold, and it would go away in a week, if she takes the cold potion properly.

By the time Harry and Hermione walked back to the common room, it was already past curfew.. The two went inside to see the Gryffindor common room completely silent, except for the crackling of the fireplace. Harry and Hermione sat down on one of the love seat, and started talking.

"Harry, when should we have our _own_ wedding?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, actually, 'Mione. It's not like we're in a big rush to marry before a definite deadline, like Lavender and Ron." Said Harry, referring to Lavender's unexpected pregnancy.

"Yes, but all in all, we still have a deadline. And a child deadline too." Answered Hermione.

"How about a week after graduation? I was thinking more of an early August wedding, since I really want this to be special, 'Mione. I truly love you, heck, I even think it's true love, and I really want this to be a happy, memorable wedding, that we can look back twenty years in the future, and still have happy memories from it. But, unfortunately, I have to get married before my birthday. And we have to have that child… "Said Harry, before trailing off.

"Harry, it's alright. I'm sure the week after graduation is fine. Plus, I rather like an early summer wedding rather than a mid-summer wedding."

"The thing is… is that it just leaves us, after settling in and working on our jobs, just about 10 months to have a baby." Said Harry.

"The baby will come. You don't have to worry, Harry. Eventually, she'll come." Said Hermione, smiling.

"Hey! What do you mean 'she'?" exclaimed Harry.

"What if I told you I was a month pregnant?" asked Hermione.  
"I would be overjoyed, of course. Why wouldn't I be? Wait…are you telling me you are pregnant?! But... we haven't…" muttered Harry.

"Firewhiskey, that night at the Three Broomsticks with Parvati, Padma, Luna, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, and Ron?" Suggested Hermione, sarcastically.

"You're really..?" asked Harry incredulous, looking at Hermione's stomach.

* * *

**Sorry! Writer's block is never a good thing to happen and the fact that my Internet's like a roller coaster: Sometimes up and sometimes down, you never know when it's going to end. So sorry! I already have one story coming to haunt me, so this is chapter 8 is it? Well, please review and remember 68 reviews!**

**Best wishes,**

Gabriela


	9. Chapter 9

**_Wow, 77 reviews! I am so happy this story turned out so good! Thanks for all the reviews! My next review goal is 82, so if that would be reached, that would be great! Anyways, thanks again for the awesome reviews, and please review some more! I promise I'll update as soon as I can. And for those still going to school; Happy Spring Break (If you have it right now) and good luck in finals!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters you recognize or things or places. They all belong to the wonderful and brilliant J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

Hermione swatted away Harry's hand quickly from touching her stomach, and said,

"What do you think? Of course I-" before she was cut off by Lavender, rushing beside Hermione.

"Mrs. Weasley said yes! We'll be excused from classes for a week!" exclaimed Lavender, excited.

"Do you need any dresses…hey wait, did Mrs. Weasley decide on the colour schemes yet?" Said Hermione.

"Yes, Molly said that she decided on pales. Specifically pale orange and pale green.. actually Ron and I decided on the colours, Molly only decided on the category of 'pales', since Bill and Fleur's was light colours. And Ginny, well with Harry and her, who knows, metallic colours?" said Lavender rambling.

"Wow, a lot of colour schemes. Actually, I too, also have decided, with pales." Said Hermione, smiling slightly.

"Which is.." said Harry trailing off.

"Pales. I still haven't decided on the official colours, but I want maybe pale ivory, and maybe another colour." Said Hermione.

"Pale ivory.. That's a nice colour. Maybe I'll get my dress in that colour too," Said Lavender, thoughtfully.

"Oh, that reminds me, Ron and I decided that we want you, Harry and Hermione to be paired up to walk down the altar with Ron and I. You know, like in wizard marriage ceremonies, it's very important to have the bridesmaids and the best mens to be paired up, walking down the aisle with the bride. Like a little fake marriage ceremony between the bridesmaid and the best man. Since Hermione's my Bridesmaid of Honor, and Harry's Ron's Best Man in honor, we just thought it was only proper, on top of that, you two are to give us that 'speech' together." Said Lavender.

"And on top of that, we're threatening you, that you better make the speech good. The Ministry is going to be there, Rita Skeeter is going to be there, a whole lot of Weasleys, and important people. It seems like it seems important for half of the wizarding world to be at one of the first of thousands of marriages, for this year and next year." Said Ron, teasingly coming beside Lavender.

"I think, if I'm paired up with Hermione, I'm covered for not embarrassing you too. But I'm not guaranteeing that we won't embarrass you two with stories." Said Harry, chuckling.

"So, yes, we have also decided on the name of the twins. Even though I was going to announce the names, I'll tell you guys now. How does Emeryk and Evanna Weasley sound to you?" asked Lavender.

"They're wonderful names, Lavender. Now. Who exactly thought of these names?" answered Hermione.

" Well..I have always wanted a daughter, ever since I was a little girl, named Evanna for some strange reason. The name just stuck with me through childhood, and so as my first-born daughter, she'll have that name. Ron, on the other hand, I got no idea whatsoever why he wants to name his son Emeryk." Said Lavender.

"It sounds like a good strong name for a boy. And, I too, like the name Evanna. It's a unique name, for a unique Weasley. You know, Evanna's going to be the second Weasley girl in a few generations. Like Ginny, she's going to be a miracle." Said Ron.

"Well, that's something. I'm sure, I'll be naming my first daughter Lilliana though. A good gentle and graceful name for a great Potter. You know, all of the Potters, as far as I traced back, which was fourteen generations ago, were all males. None of them ever was females. So it would be nice to have a daughter." Said Harry.

"I'm sure Evanna's going to be a special little girl, Ron. All Weasleys are so special." Said Hermione, smiling.

"Hey, you know, if you want your children to be a Weasley, you can always break your engagement with that bloke you're engaged to, and come take up Charlie. He's still open, and the last time I heard, Charlie was interested in taking you as his wife." Said Ron, winking at Hermione.

"Ah..that's fine. Well, I got to get going. I have to meet up with some Perfects to talk about patrolling the halls. Some of them were abusing their rights with snogging in the corridors during patrol." Said Hermione, standing up, and packing up her things.

"I should probably get going too. I feel like going down the kitchens for a peanut butter and ketchup with olives sandwich. I'll see you later, Won Won." Said Lavender, kissing Ron, and then walking out the library.

"So...now that 'Mione and Lavender's gone, would you like to tell me who you have your eyes on?" asked Ron.

"Actually, I already have that girl. I'm engaged now. Just..Don't tell anyone. She and I, or rather I will tell everyone at your wedding reception when we're getting married, and maybe I'll even tell you her name. But Merlin forbid, she might get angry for me for doing so." Said Harry.

"Let's just change the subject. Hey, have you seen Snape lately? He seems to also have taken up a wife, with the marriage law and things and because he's started sporting a wedding band on his ring finger since last month. Isn't that disgusting? She's probably 17 or at the oldest 21. And he's like what?36 or so? Probably he got engaged to someone like Hermione...He seems to be one of those people to like Hermione's kind of girls... Even if she's one in a million," said Ron winking at Harry, unaware that Hermione was still packing up.

"He's gotten engaged to a 17 year old?!That's just wrong!"exclaimed Harry.

"You know, Ron and Harry, I'm still here." Said Hermione.

"Whoops...hey wait.. Are you the unlucky girl that's gotten engaged to Snape?!Like seriously, don't you think it's mysterious that the same day 'Mione, you, started wearing your engagement ring, and had gotten engaged, that the same time, Snape also got engaged?!" exclaimed Ron.

"You and Harry gossip like old women." Said Hermione rolling her eyes, before finally, walking out the library doors.

"It's not like she doesn't gossip with Lavender and the other girls in the dorm." Scoffed Ron.

Harry laughed.

"What's with her this past month anyways...She's always so moody and having these mood swings." Said Ron.

"She wasn't moody, Ron, that was just Hermione for you." Answered Harry.

"Is she pregnant or something? Maybe Aunt Flo's visiting her?"

"I doubt it."

"Are you sure? She seems like she's pregnant. You know, I have a pregnant wife-to-be and I know the symptoms..And I swear, this first pregnancy of Lavender is hopefully the last. She's so grumpy, moody, and emotional these days. And she always complains about the cravings and the swollen feet." Sighed Ron.

"That's women for you, mate. You're young, only 18 this year. I'm sure you'll have another kid popped out within two years after the twins are born." Said Harry, patting Ron on the shoulder before laughing at Ron's red face.

* * *

**_Sorry if this chapter was only a nonsense babbling chapter with pregnancy, colour schemes for weddings, babies, andwives, but this is only a filler, until I can actually think of something to write about. Writer's block, dare I say. So please, just review! Hope you enjoyed this nonsense chapter :_**

**_- Gabriela_**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay

Okay. I know you all are so close to coming to my house and torching it, because I haven't updated for like...heck...four months...which, I'm sooo sorry for!! By the way, Lavender's wedding dress and Hermione, Ginny, Padma, and Violett's bridesmaid dress in my profile, in case anyone wants to go check it out :)

Writing songs:(Since what I write depends on what I'm listening to)

- Not My Time Three Doors Down - Somethin' Special Colbie Coillat

- That's What You Get Paramore - This Is Me Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own anything but the plot...anything else that you see that comes from the books belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Lav, I'm so proud of you!" Exclaimed a two and a half month pregnant Hermione, helping Lavender fit in the dress that had to be specially altered for Lavender, because she was already four and half months pregnant, and yet, was already showing a small baby bump.

"Miney, you're starting to sound like my mother!" Exclaimed Lavender, before suddenly getting emotional, and started crying.

"Now, now, Lav. Your make-up's going to go runny, and would you want to risk four hours of Hermione Jane Granger putting on your make-up?" Said Hermione, trying to wipe off the tears without getting the make-up smudged.

It was true. Lavender and Hermione had gotten up at 7:30 in the morning to start to get ready for the wedding. Four hours later, finally, Hermione was done with Lavender's hair and make-up, after much arguing from Hermione from the helpful bridesmaids that were up two hours after, suggesting that Hermione was simply the most horrid hairstylist/make-up artist in the world, like, "I'm only known for being the Brightest Witch of my age, not for being the best hairstylist/make-up artist that the world has ever seen!" and much shouting between Hermione and the bridesmaids.

It was now 12 in the afternoon, half an hour before the ceramony.

Ron and Lavender had gotten delayed, due to the sudden appearance of Hadrian Weasley, one of Ron's distant cousins, that was once very close to Ron's family, but had suddenly disappeared when he was 13, nearly 5 years ago.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender had spent nearly a month at the Burrow because of the unexpected appearance.

And had gotten a very over-protective boys fired up, because Hadrian was hitting on a pregnant Hermione, without him knowing that Hermione was pregnant.

Half an hour later, Hermione found herself linking her arms with Harry, as they walked down the aisle.

Behind them, was Mr.Brown ( A funny, but handsome old fellow, that loved to make fun of Lavender and her older sister Violett) walking down the aisle with Lavender.

Although both Harry and Hermione had never been to a wizard marriage ceramony before, they both had known that it was to last for more than three hours.

Three hours had gone by fast, and soon, Hermione, was behind Lavender, scurrying her off, to change. They then had 3 hours to get pampered at a muggle spa that Lavender's older sister, Violett had booked for Hermione, Lavender, Violett, Ginny, Padma, and Patil.

"So, Hermione, I hear that you're going to get married soon." Said Ginny, as the six laid side by side on a massage table, getting back massages.

"Yes. My fiance and I decided to have an mid-summer wedding, perhaps in July. Maybe after I attend Padma and Patil's weddings." Responded Hermione in a normal tone.

"Ah. So has Harry told you about his wife-to-be yet, Hermione? He's not sporting a engagement ring of any sort. Personally, I suspect that he's lied to us all, so he can save himself for me from other girls." Said Ginny, smiling smugly.

Hermione looked over to Ginny, and for the first time in her whole life, Hermione Jane Granger felt like reaching over and smacking the silly smile off of Ginny's face.

"Well, Ginny, I have another theory. Maybe because he is engaged, but he was raised as a muggle, I don't know about you magicals, but in muggle traditions, it's only the women that wears engagement rings. So that's why I think he's not wearing a engagement ring." Answered Hermione, after a few deep breathes, in and out.

"Hey, Mione, I was just wondering if I should change the li-" Said a rich baritone voice rushing into the massage room. All six girls that were on the massage tables turned around to see a sweating Harry in a sauna bathrobe.

"Hey, Harry.What's with the sudden outburst?" Asked Ginny.

"Just coming in to talk to Hermione. You girls mind if I steal her for a few minutes. It's about Lavender and Ron's speech." Said Harry.

"Sure, I'll be right out, I just have to change into a robe." Answered Hermione, shooing Harry out with her hand, before, grabbing the towel that was covering her front, and hurrying to get one of the robes at a nearby chair.

It turned out to be a light green kimono-like robe.

"I'm sorry girls. But I'll be right back." Said Hermione, before rushing out the room.

She met Harry out at the hall.

"Okay, so we're the Honors...Therefore we have to make everything perfect for Ron and Lavender..." Said Harry, before trailing off.

"Okay, Harry, I love you and all, but please, don't trail off like that! It makes me nervous on what you're about to say! Spit it out!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"The tent got burnt down by Fred, George, and Hadrian," Whispered Harry.

Hermione's eyes went wide,  
"They didn't!"

"Yes they did...Fred and George pranked Hadrian, and they were conviently in the tent setting up when it happened.." Said Harry.

"No panic, no panic at all. Give Lav and the bridesmaid an excuse, I'll be right back." Said Hermione, before disappearing with a 'pop'.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione appeared right in front of Harry.

"Done. And the decorations will all be done by 5, which gives us about one hour to get ready." Said Hermione, smiling proudly.

"How did you manage to get another tent?" Asked Harry, amazed at his wife-to-be.

"Nah, we're just having the party and dinner at a different place. On a ship sailing in the ocean to Paris. We're all going with the lucky couple to Paris." Said Hermione proudly.

Harry smiled in relief.

* * *

So that's it...next chapter would be rather quick..hopefully! 95 reviews...or no update!!

Yours,

Riela


End file.
